


As Quiet As The Winter

by billyteddytrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As in Dean didn't tell Cas to go, Destiel - Relationship - Freeform, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic, b/c that makes more sense, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, romantic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyteddytrash/pseuds/billyteddytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the long drive home from a hunt, Dean and Cas sit in a silence broken only by the truth. </p>
<p>Songfic: Vegas Skies by The Cab vaguely inspired this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Quiet As The Winter

Dean sat in the Impala, hand in hand with his companion. Castiel, content in the company of the eldest Winchester, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window beside him.

They'd been driving for around six hours, and they still had a small way to go until they reached home where Sam was waiting for them. The bunker was a ways away from where they'd chased down the rogue angel. There was only an hour left in the journey, and it was nearly one in the morning. 

Neither of them were complaining, though. The two hunters sat quietly, listening to the quiet hum of wind against the windows. Snow landed gracefully around them as they drove through the chilly December night. The hushed tones of Zepplin played, background noise to the feeling of home they were both overwhelmed with. 

"Dean?" Castiel half-whispered, afraid to disturb the universe.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I don't want to stop driving."

Smiling sadly, Dean turned to Cas and said, "We've got to at some point, Cas. But for now, let's enjoy this little slice of forever."

Sqeezing Cas's hand, he turned back to the road. Flurries and flakes of snow continued to cascade, turning the world into a frosty utopia. It was beautiful, the entire sky speckled with snow falling down. 

Cas held onto Dean's hand, staring long after he'd turned away. He couldn't help it; Dean stole his eyes. It was as if he couldn't look anywhere else when he was around... 

He turned away, gazing out the window. Within moments, his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off. 

"Yes," he thought. "We've got forever, and that's enough for now."

\- 

The Impala pulled up into the Bunker's garage, Dean parking it perfectly in between a Mustang and Dorothy's motorcycle. 

Castiel leaned against the frosty window, sound asleep, as Dean turned to announce their arrival home. He shut his mouth and sat there for a moment. Castiel's breathing was slow and rhythmic. Dean felt guilty about waking him up, until he had a brilliant idea.

He leaned over towards Castiel's seat, unbuckling the seatbelt as he turned towards him. Careful not to wake him just yet, he gently turned Castiel's head. Holding his breath as he watched Cas's eyelids flicker open, exposing startling blue irises. He looked over his angel's face, seeking out any sign of protest or distaste. 

Castiel, shocking himself and Dean, closed the gap between them. His lips met Dean's, and he poured all of himself into the kiss, this kiss, their first kiss together. 

The breathed each other in, felt each other's souls once more, and then the kiss ended. 

It was like them. They were infinite and temporary, forever and limited. 

They sat there in one another's arms, lips inches apart as they looked at each other and felt the magnitude of themselves. They were alive, and the crushing weight of their love hit them both in that small moment in existence.

That's how it all started. One kiss, one choice. 

Nothing could stop them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a series, depending on the reception of it. Maybe it'd be better as a stand-alone? I don't know. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Tell me what you think!
> 
> Twitter: @SRWhovian  
> Tumblr: Somerandomwhovian  
> Wattpad: Somerandomwhovian


End file.
